metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Super Metroid
| requirements = | input = }} , известный также как Metroid 3, - приключенческая видеоигра из [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]], разработанная Nintendo R&D1 и выпущенная Nintendo на игровой видеоприставке Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Super Metroid является третьей игрой из серии Metroid. На время выпуска эта игра являлась самой большой для консоли SNES, поскольку размер ее картриджа составлял 24 МегабитThe Greatest 100 Games Ever: 40-21 PAL Gaming Network, 2006-09-03. Super Metroid относится к жанру двухмерного платформера с элементами боевика и приключения. Прогресс в игре основывается на сборе улучшений, которые позволяют Самус Аран преодолевать препятствия и проникать в новые части игрового мира. Как и в большинстве двумерных игр серии Metroid, игровой мир имеет нелинейный дизайн и включает в себя множество скрытых областей, что делает процесс исследования центральной концепцией игрыAllen Varney (2006-04-04). Metroid Primed. The Escapist. Retrieved on 2007-08-21.. Игра Super Metroid считается одной из величайших игр всей игровой индустрии и определяющей игрой серии Metroid (хотя некоторые считают определяющей игрой Metroid Prime). 20 августа 2007 г. Super Metroid был также выпущен для Виртуальной Консоли WiiSuper Metroid for Download. IGN (2007-08-20). Retrieved on 2007-08-21.. Демоверсия игры также была вставлена в Super Smash Bros. Brawl и позволяла играть в нее в течение 3 минут при восстановлении из 3 различных сохраненных игр. Сюжет Пролог Последняя миссия на Зебесе [[Файл:Super_Metroid_title.png|thumb|Стартовый экран Super Metroid.]] После полного уничтожения Метроидов на планете SR388 в игре Metroid II: Return of Samus, Самус Аран доставила новорожденного Метроида, названного ею Малышом, на исследовательскую станцию Космическая Колония Ceres и, по всей видимости, оставалась там, в то время как ученые станции исследовали маленького Метроида. В результате научных исследований выяснилось, что свойства Метроидов могут быть использованы во благо человечества. Оставив Малыша на попечении ученых, Самус покидает Ceres в поисках новых заданий. Однако спустя короткое время после отлета Самус получает сигнал о помощи с Ceres и возвращается, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело. По возвращении Самус находит тела мертвых ученых, лежащих возле комнаты, в которой хранилась капсула с Малышом, заключенная в стеклянный цилиндр. Сам цилиндр был разбит, а капсула исчезла.Сразу после этого Самус в очередной раз сталкивается с Ридли, сжимающим в своих когтях капсулу с Малышом. Самус сражается с Ридли, но безнадежно - Ридли сильнее, и он ускользает со станции, унося капсулу с Малышом. В это же время начинается последовательность Обратного отсчета, и у Самус есть всего 60 секунд до разрушения станции, чтобы спастись бегством. Самус быстро возвращается на свой боевой корабль и бросается в погоню за Ридли на ближайшую планету Зебес. thumb|left|Вход в [[Туриан, охраняемый Золотыми Статуями]] Прибыв на Зебес, Самус обнаружила, что база Космических Пиратов, разрушенная ею во время ее последнего визита на эту планету, была заново отстроена, в то время как сама Самус принимала участие в событиях, описанных в [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Prime]] (включая Metroid Prime Hunters). Необходимо отметить, что часть Кратерии, поверхности Зебеса, объединена с Турианом из Metroid, включая старый центр управления Mother Brain, подразумевая, таким образом, что вместе они представляют базу Космических Пиратов из оригинального Metroid. Теперь Самус должна найти маленького Метроида и не дать Космическим Пиратам воспользоваться его способностями. Как и в предыдущих играх, Самус должна преследовать Космических Пиратов, спускаясь в глубины планеты и исследуя ее многочисленные пещеры. Однако в этот раз Самус может попасть в Туриан, только победив четырех боссов: Крейда, огромный ящер, один из охранников в оригинальном Metroid, занимающий огромную часть Бринстара; Фантуна, призрачное существо, контролирующее Разрушенный Корабль и перенаправляющее его энергию к Mother Brain; Дрейгона, ракообразный монстр, занимающий затопленную лабораторию Пиратов в Маридии; и самого Ридли, управляющего Норфайром, в котором находится его логово. Разгромив всех боссов и попутно обнаружив Моктроидов - неудачно склонированных Метроидов - Самус пробивается сквозь Туриан и сражается с вновь выращенными Метроидами. После того, как все Метроиды уже уничтожены, Самус встречается с Метроидом, по размерам превосходящим всех предыдущих. Прежде, чем Самус смогла атаковать его, гигантский Метроид набрасывается на нее и высасывает 99,9% энергии из ее Энергетического Костюма. Однако после этого Метроид, похоже, узнает Самус - он оказался не кем иным, как Малышом. Согласно Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide, именно этот гигантский Метроид и называется "Super Metroid". thumb|Самус сражается с первой формой [[Mother Brain.]] Метроид улетает, а Самус восстанавливает свою энергию и вступает в битву с Mother Brain. После того, как Самус разрушила Управляющую Капсулу и нанесла монстроидному мозгу существенный ущерб, Mother Brain подсоединилась к огромному механическому телу, и битва закипела вновь. Mother Brain несколько раз нанесла Самус удары мощным потоком энергии, исходящим из ее глаза, после чего Самус была на грани смерти и не могла даже подняться. Однако перед тем, как Mother Brain смогла нанести завершающий удар, она была внезапно атакована бывшим маленьким Метроидом, который высосал из нее всю жизненную энергию. Mother Brain застыла у стены серым и, казалось бы, безжизненным изваянием. После этого Малыш вцепился в Самус и, подняв ее в воздух, стал перекачивать в нее похищенную у Mother Brain энергию (эта сцена из битвы воссоздана в начальном ролике игры Metroid: Other M). В это время Mother Brain смогла восстановиться и начала обстреливать Малыша, после чего он ослаб и не мог больше удерживать Самус на весу. Последний выстрел Mother Brain уничтожил Малыша, и его останки осыпались на Самус. thumb|left|[[Mother Brain использует против Самус атаку Лазерный Мозговой Штурм.]] С избытком получив энергию от Mother Brain, Самус получила также и Гипер-Луч. С его помощью она отомстила за своего погибшего "дитя" и с легкостью расправилась с Mother Brain, которая пала и рассыпалась в прах. Гибель Mother Brain запустила процесс самоуничтожения, и у Самус осталось не больше трех минут, чтобы бежать с планеты через эвакуационную шахту старой базы. По пути Самус освобождает трех Этекунов и двух Дачора, с которыми она повстречалась ранее в Бринстаре. Она добралась до своего корабля как раз вовремя и, взлетев, увидела, как планета разваливается и взрывается, ослепив все вокруг яркой вспышкой. Теперь с Космическими Пиратами было покончено - или, по крайней мере, так казалось - но мир потерял возможность использовать способности Метроидов во благо человечества. Зебес, родная планета Чозо, навсегда исчезла, а Самус впала в депрессию из-за потери своего дитя. Сразу после этого происходят события игры Metroid: Other M. Игровой процесс thumb|200px|На [[Экран Самус|экране Самус игрок может включать и отключать оружие и другие способности, приобретенные Самус путем сбора улучшений.]] С точки зрения игрового процесса, Super Metroid очень похож на на все остальные игры в серии Metroid, хотя в нем больше остальных проявляется его нелинейность. Благодаря этому Super Metroid часто используется для скоростных прохождений. Действие Super Metroid происходит в большом открытом мире планеты Зебес. Самус исследует планету, находя различные улучшения, дающие ей возможность проникнуть в новые области - так же, как и во многих двухмерных играх серии. Например, найдя Морфо-Шар, Самус может теперь получить доступ к Ракетам, а те, в свою очередь, позволяют ей проникнуть во многие другие области. В игре впервые появились многие новые возможности и концепции, такие, например, как комбинирование вооружения и возможность настройки боевого костюма Самус - она может изменять свой костюм и включать или выключать разные способности по своему желанию. Кроме того, Самус теперь доступна "Лунная походка", названная так по знаменитому танцевальному движению Майкла Джексона, во время которой она может медленно пятиться, в то же время заряжая свой луч или быстро стреляя вперед (если Зарядки Луча у нее еще нет). Использование вооружения, улучшений и других дополнений костюма преследует в игре двоякую цель: во-первых, уничтожение врагов, во-вторых, преодоление препятствий, встречающихся в окружающем мире. Продолжения Super Metroid установил основную игровую формулу для всех последующих двухмерных игр [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]], поскольку в нем была определен и улучшен набор концепций, обозначенных в первых двух играх серии. Двухмерные игры из серии Castlevania, начиная с Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, вышедшей на PlayStation и Sega Saturn, и продолжающиеся на консолях Game Boy Advance и Nintendo DS, позаимствовали многие элементы Super Metroid, как, например, стиль игрового процесса, при котором игрок заново проходит уже известные области игры после нахождения новых предметов, дающих ему новые способности и доступ в новые локации ("back-tracking"), а также стиль карты игрового мира. Подобное сходство привело к появлению терминов и , описывающих игры в жанре боевика-приключения со сходным игровым процессом. Скоростные прохождения (Speed Running) Игровой процесс Super Metroid, связанный с исследованием большого открытого мира, сделал возможным нелинейное прохождение игры и, как следствие, прохождение на время ("speed running"). Благодаря тому, что сюжет игры не задан жестко, а многие улучшения не обязательны, многие игроки соревнуются в прохождении игры за минимальное время или с минимальным количеством собираемых предметов (либо все вместе). Благодаря этому скоростные прохождения Super Metroid стали наиболее популярными среди спидраннеров, причем практикуются как "ручные", так и инструментальные прохождения. Записи большинства известных скоростных прохождений можно скачать с сайта Internet Archive. Трюки и приемы Во время скоростных прохождений игроки используют ставшие известными трюки, позволяющие не только быстрее проходить игру, но и радикально изменять ее маршрут, отбрасывая целые локации и множество сражений с боссами. Среди них известны: *Ранние Супер Ракеты *Накачка бицепса *Ошибка синего костюма *Луч-бензопила *Луч пространства-времени *Луч-убийца Рекорды * Лучшее время: 0:32 http://speeddemosarchive.com/SuperMetroid.html#any (автор - Сатору 'Хотаруби' Сузуки) * Лучшее время с 100%: 0:48 (автор - Кристофер 'Бегемот' Хилл) * Проход без боссов и мини-боссов (No Boss/Mini-Boss (NBMB)): 72% (автор - Red Scarlet) * Инструментальный проход (TAS), 100%: 0:36 (автор - Cpadolf) * Инструментальный проход (TAS), максимальная скорость: 0:22 (автор - Saturn) * С минимальным количеством предметов (Low %): 14% за 1:18 (автор - Smokey) * Без использования ошибок, 100%: 1:05 (автор - Smokey) * Инструментальный проход (TAS), с минимальным количеством предметов (Low %): 14% за 0:27 (автор - Saturn) * Инструментальный проход (TAS) "Обратный порядок боссов" ("Reverse Boss Order"): 0:26 (автор - Saturn) Более старые рекорды * 100% за 0:55 (автор - Red Scarlet) * 100% за 0:56 (автор - Smokey) * 100% за 0:58 (автор - Smokey) * 100% за 1:00 (автор - Red Scarlet) Разработка Игра Super Metroid была разработана командой Nintendo R&D1 из 15 человек под руководством Гумпея Йокоя. Директором и автором сценария стал Ёсио Сакамото, продюсером - Макото Кано; музыку к игре написали Кендзи Ямамото и Минако Хамано. Игре, вышедшей почти через десять лет после оригинального Metroid, потребовалось полгода для согласования начальной идеи, а собственно разработка заняла еще два года. Когда Сакамото спросили, почему производство игры заняло так много времени, он ответил: "Мы хотели подождать, пока не появится необходимость в настоящей игре-боевике. ... А также подготовить сцену для очередного появления Самус Аран." Создатели Super Metroid постарались сделать игру как можно более верной ее истокам, играм-предшественницам. Ее музыкальные темы включают в себя 16-битные версии музыки из предыдущих игр, а многие игровые локации взяты из оригинального Metroid. Журнал Nintendo Power выразился, что "Поклонники игры будут в восторге, поскольку это позволит им безболезненно перейти новой игре от старых игр", отметив также, что повторное использование существующего материала облегчило задачи и разработчикам Super Metroid. Вновь использованные локации были модифицированы с тем, чтобы "исправить те места, которые нам не нравились в оригинальной игре". Эти локации были вставлены в Super Metroid для ощущения знакомых мест, что наверняка понравилось бы игрокам, помнившим предыдущие игры''Metroid'', а "новые места также дают игре ощущение гораздо большей драматичности". Сакамото отметил, что в Super Metroid игрок гораздо глубже вовлечен в игровой процесс, чем в предыдущих играх серии, и считал, что в игре сильнее выражен драматический подтекст. Основной целью разработчиков было сделать из игры "хороший боевик". Они хотели, чтобы в игре была большая карта локаций, однако столкнулись с трудностями при правильной организации использованного объема графических данных. Рассмотрев несколько идей, они решили разбить игру на множество более мелких приключений. Сакамото вспоминает: "Так, главной целью для нас стало решение задачи - как создать впечатляющую смесь из всех разнородных элементов. Мы считаем, что практически полностью достигли этой цели". New weapons are introduced to the ''Metroid'' series in Super Metroid, including the Grapple Beam, used to latch a laser beam onto the ceiling. The game is the first in the series to let Samus fire in all directions while moving, and it is among the first open world games to offer the player a mapping facility. The feature shows the outlines of rooms, locations of important rooms, and dots for special items. Shortly before the game's release, the Entertainment Software Rating Board, a self-regulating organization, was formed in response to the increasing violence found in games such as 1992's Mortal Kombat. When asked whether he thought that recent game violence controversy would cause any negative backlash for Super Metroid, Sakamoto stated, "We don't think there's too much violence in the game." Using Samus as an example, he explained that her purpose is to maintain peace in the galaxy, claiming, "It's not violence for the sake of violence." Sakamoto mentioned that there was a possibility for a Metroid game for Nintendo's upcoming video game console, the Nintendo 64, then referred to as "Project Reality", but reminded that it was not guaranteed. Выпуск Super Metroid was released by Nintendo in Japan on March 19, 1994, in North America on April 18, 1994, and in Europe on July 28, 1994. It became available for download over the Nintendo Power flash memory cartridge in Japan on September 30, 1997. It was later released as a Virtual Console title for the Wii in North America on August 20, 2007, in Japan on September 20, 2007, and in Europe on October 12, 2007. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Metroid is also one of the trial games available in the "Masterpieces" section, which uses Virtual Console technology to emulate older hardware and have time constraints. Super Metroid has been released for 30 cents, for a limited time from May 15, 2013 to June 13, 2013 as part of the Wii U's Virtual Console Trial Campaign promotion. Users who own the Wii Virtual Console version of the game will be able to get the Wii U Virtual Console version for a reduced price. However, during its 30 cent sale, the price to upgrade will be the same as the price to buy it. Критические отзывы }} }} }} Super Metroid was met with widespread critical acclaim, receiving an aggregated score of 95.50% percent from Game Rankings, making it the website's 7th highest-rated game. When the game launched in Japan, GamesRadar's Andy Robinson noted that it was released "at the wrong place, at the wrong time". Struggling against more commercially popular games, such as Donkey Kong Country in 1994, along with the launch of the PlayStation and Sega Saturn video game consoles, Super Metroid sold poorly in Japan. With the help of strong marketing from Nintendo, Super Metroid sold better in North America and Europe, and a year after its release, Nintendo placed it on their Player's Choice marketing label due to its critical success. However, since none of the games in the Metroid series up to that point had enjoyed the level of success that the Mario and The Legend of Zelda franchises had, Nintendo did not make another Metroid game until eight years later, with the release of Metroid Prime (GameCube) and Metroid Fusion (Game Boy Advance) in 2002. Chris Slate of the Game Players video game magazine thoroughly enjoyed Super Metroid, claiming that it "easily lives up to everyone's high expectations". He was satisfied with how Nintendo mixed complex gameplay with "state-of-the-art" graphics and sound. Slate found the newly added auto-mapping feature, which charts the player's progress through the game, something that players really needed, noting that it was the only feature in Super Metroid that the original Metroid should have had. Concluding his review, Slate stated, "Action fans can't afford to miss Super Metroid. ... You'll want to play through again and again even after you've beaten it." Nintendo Power mentioned that the game "may well be the best action adventure game ever", calling it the "wave of the future". They praised the game's graphics, sound, and controls, while their only negative comment was, "Even 100 megabits of Metroid wouldn't be enough." In Electronic Gaming Monthly s review, they praised Super Metroid s graphics and dramatic plot, complimenting the "crisp and clear" controls, and applauding the many weapons available. Lauding the game's length, Electronic Gaming Monthly noted that the game "certainly does [Metroid] justice". Their only criticism was that the game's size felt smaller, and the magazine concluded its review by claiming, "Overall, no one should be disappointed with this incredible game." GamesRadar was pleased with the game's "phenomenal" soundtrack, complimenting it as "one of the best videogame scores of all time". The former British video game publication Super Play, which had three editors review the game, also enjoyed it. The magazine's Zy Nicholson noted that the game was better than his favorite game, Mega Man X, describing Super Metroid as "more of an experience than a game". Comparing the game to the 1986 film Aliens, Nicholson felt that the game was best experienced when played in the dark with the volume turned up. He found the game so compulsive that he was tempted to play "without eating or sleeping". The publication's Tony Mott named the game's atmosphere its best aspect, calling the game a mix of Turrican (1990), Aliens, Exile (1989), and Nodes of Yesod (1985). Appreciating the game's controls, Mott applauded Nintendo's ability to create a refined gameplay. He concluded his review by calling Super Metroid "undoubtedly the best game I've played this year so far", predicting that anyone who plays the game would be "playing a game destined for classic status". The third reviewer, James Leach, agreed with Nicholson and Mott that Super Metroid was what Mega Man X should have been. Concluding his review, Leach wrote that Super Metroid contained everything he looked for in a video game: "playability, hidden tricks, powerful weapons and steamingly evil baddies". After summarizing the reviews, the magazine's verdict was, "We all love this game. Super Metroid is absolutely marvelous and you should own it." IGN called Super Metroid s Virtual Console version a "must-own", commenting that although the game was released nine months after the Wii launched, they felt that it was worth the wait. For players who have never played Super Metroid, IGN claims that they owe themselves as gamers to "finally find out about what you've been missing all these years". In his review for GameSpot, Frank Provo found it "absolutely astonishing that Nintendo let 13 years go by before making Super Metroid readily available again", but considered the most important thing was that players "can now play this masterpiece without having to track down the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge or fumble with legally questionable emulators". Despite admitting that the Virtual Console version was essentially "nothing more than a no-frills, emulated version of a 13-year-old SNES game" that was no longer cutting-edge, he was still pleased with it and reiterated his belief that Super Metroid is "one of the best 2D action adventure games ever produced". Super Metroid has had a lasting effect on the video game industry. Starting with 1997's Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the Castlevania series of video games borrows the backtracking and weapon upgrading elements from Super Metroid, leading to the term "Metroidvania". Because Super Metroid gave players awards based on how long it took them to complete the game, it has become a popular choice for speedruns, a style of play in which the player intends to complete the game as quickly as possible for the purpose of competition. Awards and accolades Super Metroid received several awards and honors. Electronic Gaming Monthly named it Game of the Month for May 1994, gave it an Editors' Choice award, awarded it as the Best Action Game of 1994, and named it the Best Game of All Time in 2003. In IGN's yearly Top 100 Games of All Time lists, Super Metroid was ranked 3rd (2003), 10th (2005), 4th (2006), and 7th (2007). GamePro listed Super Metroid as one of the 15 Retro Games for the Wii You Must Play. Super Metroid was placed 1st on GamesRadar's list of the Best Super Nintendo Games of All Time, beating out Chrono Trigger (2nd) and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (3rd). Super Metroid was also named the best Super Nintendo game of all time by ScrewAttack, beating out The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (2nd) and Final Fantasy VI (3rd). Classic Game Room's CGR Undertow series named Super Metroid the best Super NES game of all time as well, beating out The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (2nd) and Super Mario World (3rd). Nintendo Power named Super Metroid the best game in the Metroid series, beating out Metroid Prime (2nd) and Metroid: Zero Mission (3rd). Интересные факты [[Файл:Unused_options_menu.png|thumb|200px|Неиспользованные пункты меню Super Metroid.]] *Трижды разработка Super Metroid чуть было не была прекращена из-за того, что она являлась самой большой игрой, созданной к тому времени. *''Super Metroid'' является единственной двухмерной игрой серии, в которой используется Луч-Захват. *Картридж с игрой появляется в микроигре Super Nostalgic Entertainment System, входящей в состав игры WarioWare: Smooth Moves. *The music that plays at the end of the game, after the epilogue, is also apparently reused in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes at the beginning of fights with special enemies in Agon Wastes. *The ending music also closely resembles the bass part in the Sigma Palace's third stage in Mega Man X. Even the accompaniments give the level a Super Metroid sound to it, which is highly unusual for a Mega Man X game. *''Super Metroid'' - первая игра, в которой забрало шлема Самус становится прозрачным (во время пролога). [[Файл:Super_Metroid_in_Prime.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Первоначальный вариант меню Metroid Prime.]] *В первоначальном варианте меню Metroid Prime, разработанный Дэнни Ричардсоном, вместо пункта Metroid стоял пункт Super Metroid. Во время разработки Metroid Prime компания Retro Studios рассматривала включение Super Metroid ''как один из открываемых бонусов к игре, но это не было сделано из-за ограничений по времени. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=112761 *Некоторые аспекты игры совпадают с фильмом ''Чужой 3. В них обоих описывается связь протагониста женского пола (Элен Рипли/Самус Аран) с инопланетным существом. *Если при входе в комнату, где находится Золотой Торизо, нажать все кнопки на лицевой стороне игрового контроллера SNES, то у Самус моментально появятся все игровые предметы, кроме Винтовой Атаки (которая находится в следующей комнате), 700 пунктов энергии (7 полных Энергетических Контейнеров), 300 пунктов энергии резерва (3 полных Резервных Контейнера), 100 Ракет, 20 Супер Ракет и 20 Супер Бомб.http://tasvideos.org/3023S.html *Through a Game Genie, (code 8E67-C0DF) an options menu not used in the final game is available. The options text reads: :: GAME QUIT :: WOULD YOU PLAY? :: END :: CONTINUE :: If this code is used on an emulator, such as the ZSNES, it will cause several sprite glitches and slow-downs. Worthy of note is that when in this mode, the Energy, Missile Ammo, Super Missile Ammo and Power Bomb Ammo are all in red, with a slightly different font than in the final game. *When working on the concept for the next Metroid game after Metroid Fusion, one developer suggested porting Super Metroid to the Game Boy Advance. However, Yoshio Sakamoto wanted to port Metroid instead, thus creating Metroid: Zero Mission. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=102290 *Many of the game's sound effects are similar or identical to those used in the popular space opera series Star Trek: Deep Space 9. *Some kaiju roars from the Godzilla movies can be heard in this game. Crocomire lets out a Titanosaurus (an aquatic dinosaur from Terror of Mechagodzilla) roar while he is being killed by lava (the same roar is used again when Phantoon is hit). Also, Draygon uses the roar from Anguirus (a giant mutated ankylosaur who is an ally of Godzilla) occasionally. Галерея :Концепт-арт к игре см. в статье Галерея Super Metroid. Файл:Super Metroid PAL boxart.jpg|European box art Файл:Super Metroid JPN boxart.jpg|Japanese box art Файл:Super Metroid NA Player's Choice boxart.jpg|North American "Player's Choice" rerelease box art Файл:SuperValueDoublePack1.jpg|PAL Super Value Double Pack front Файл:SuperValueDoublePack2.jpg|PAL Super Value Double Pack contents Файл:SuperValueDoublePack3.jpg|PAL Super Value Double Pack Super Metroid side Файл:SuperValueDoublePack4.jpg|PAL Super Value Double Pack reverse side Файл:Super Metroid VC Channel preview.png|Virtual Console channel preview screen Файл:Super Metroid Wii U Virtual Console preview.png|Wii U Virtual Console preview screen Файл:Smetroid-debugstaff.png|The message "Special thanks 2 Genji Kubota & all debug staff." is hidden near the beginning of the ROM. It's not known if it is possible to display it in-game. Файл:SuperMetroidCopyright.png|Anti-piracy message which, when triggered, removes all save data. Ссылки * (англ.) *[http://www.metroid-database.com/sm/ Раздел о Super Metroid] на Metroid Database Примечания en:Super Metroid es:Super Metroid Категория:Игры Категория:SNES Категория:Wii Категория:Виртуальная консоль Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:Super Metroid